Zero Hour: Crisis in Time Vol 1 1
Extant looks at the entropy, and wonders how all of it could have been created without his knowledge. The true hand responsible steps out and reveals himself: Parallax. Parallax tells Extant that he has been responsible for all of the chaos, and blasts Extant into submission. 1 Hour, 58 Minutes Ago: In the 30th Century, the Legion of Super-Heroes stand with their time paradox counterparts and the Time Trapper, waiting to be consumed by entropy. They sacrifice themselves into oblivion so that there can be another tomorrow.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #61 After the Legion is gone, Parallax shows up and murders the Time Trapper... again. 53 Minutes Ago: In New York City, Wonder Woman helps Power Girl through her pregnancy. Heroes from the future, like Impulse and Booster Gold begin disappearing as the times they've come from cease to exist. 40 Minutes Ago: Jay Garrick pleads with the Spectre to get involved in the Crisis. As Garrick fades away, the Spectre realizes that there is a human hand coordinating the events, and tells Jay that his death will be avenged. 29 Minutes Ago: As chaos consumes New York City, Metron takes a select number of heroes to Vanishing Point, to seek temporary haven where time does not exist, and regroup themselves. 24 Minutes Ago: Metron, along with Superman, Green Lantern, Donna Troy and the Atom arrive at Vanishing Point and find the Linear Men still in stasis. Lacking the ability to travel through time with the precision they require, they intend to convert Matthew Ryder, a man from the future, into a Waverider like his counterpart from a another timeline was. 14 Minutes Ago: Alan Scott and Starman preside over their injured friends in the hospital. Having grown too old to continue his career, Starman passes his legacy onto his son, David. 13 Minutes Ago: Finding them hiding in one of the last remaining pockets of reality, Extant brutally murders the Leymen. 7 Minutes, 34 Seconds Ago: Extant shows up in New York City and confronts the last heroes left alive. Batman is killed as an entropy fissure opens right on top of him. As the heroes prepare a last stand, the new Waverider shows up to fight Extant. The Atom tries to get inside Extant's head, but instead is aged backwards to 18 years old. Superman engages Extant as well, but the mastermind behind the entire Crisis reveals himself to everyone. 60 Seconds Ago: Parallax announces that he has engineered everything, believing that the Timestream is not right, and has to be changed. But to recreate the universe... he first has to obliterate it. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * ** Antagonists: * (Hal Jordan) * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * * * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Zero Hour: Crisis in Time trade paperback. * Zero Hour: Crisis in Time was shipped on a weekly publishing schedule. * The reading order for this limited series counts down backwards beginning with issue #4 and ending with issue #0. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}